Not Shedding a Tear
Not Shedding a Tear is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifty-seventh case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the The Arctic Forest district of Aurelia. Plot Following the events of Jason Ashton’s reveal that his and Silvano’s child Katrina River Ashton had been kidnapped, Dom told them that a serial killer fanatic had built a now abandoned castle in the district in honour of the serial killer known as the Reaper. After Florence Aleiso told them that Angelica Macerno had broken out of prison, Silvano and the player hurried to the Reaper’s castle to find Angelica. However they had found her corpse on the castle’s drawbridge and missing her eyes. Chief Aleiso then ordered Silvano off the case and assigned Lydia to take his place. Dominic then reported that Angelica was knocked out and had her eyes carved out with an oyster knife, which led her to bleed out to death. They then found clues to suspect Mayor Jonathan Vansickle, prophet Camilla Waller and property developer Nicole Jin. Soon after, Nicole reported that she had overheard a baby crying in the abandoned castle's gardens, which led them to find a wailing Katrina and a note that revealed that Angelica had kidnapped her. They then had to suspect Silvano, along with film director Lawrence Peterson, who was making a documentary on the Reaper. They then found out that Silvano was going to burn down his mother's castle to end the Reaper's terror on his life. They stopped him before they found enough clues to arrest Camilla. At first, she denied the accusations before being confronted over the murder, where she grew angry and insisted that it wasn't a murder. Camilla then confessed, saying she was Angelica's acolyte and most devoted follower despite Angelica killing her brother. Camilla then started wringing her hair, saying that Angelica was a divine messenger from the other side. After months of following Angelica, Camilla decided that Angelica was too good for the mortal world and it was her time to ascend. Camilla then reached out to PANDORA who assisted in breaking Angelica out of jail. When Angelica returned with the baby, Camilla knocked her out with chloroform so she wouldn't feel pain and then cut out her eyes as a symbol of how others were blind to her true power. In court for her mad delusions and murder, she was sentenced to fifty years in prison by Judge Rodriguez. Post-trial, Silvano asked the player to accompany him in going back to the castle so he could clear his thoughts. In the garden, they found a bloody necklace hidden in the bushes which belonged to Silvano's father, Vinnie. They quickly sent the necklace to Thomas and Fiona who analyzed the blood and reluctantly confirmed that it belonged to Vinnie. Silvano soon realized that Angelica had lied about Vinnie leaving her, realizing that she killed him when he didn't want a second baby with her, starting her reign of terror. With this news, Silvano decided to search the castle's throne room to find out more about his father where they discovered a family tree. The family tree revealed Silvano had an aunt named Sibilla Mancini who lived in Rome. A while later, Silvano met with Sibilla in the station where she hugged him, saying Angelica refused to let her see him. Happy that Silvano had reunited with his aunt, the team closed the Reaper saga forever. Meanwhile, Lydia and the player asked Camilla about contacting PANDORA to break Angelica out. Camilla revealed that she had met with a PANDORA agent by the rotting bridge, prompting the pair to head there. By the bridge, they found a black bag containing blueprints for a missile. They then sent the blueprints to Callum who informed the pair that he'd found traces of radioactivity, meaning the blueprints originated from the radioactive area in the region. With no time to waste, the team set out to head to the radioactive area and stop PANDORA's plans. Summary Victim *'Angelica Macerno' (found missing her eyes in a lonely castle) Murder Weapon *'Oyster Knife' Killer *'Camilla Waller' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays the piano *The suspect consults the I, Ching *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile *The suspect plays the piano *The suspect consults the I, Ching *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect wears black *The suspect has a missing tooth Profile *The suspect plays the piano *The suspect consults the I, Ching *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect wears black Profile *The suspect plays the piano *The suspect consults the I, Ching *The suspect eats oysters Appearance *The suspect has a missing tooth Profile *The suspect plays the piano Appearance *The suspect wears black Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer plays the piano. *The killer consults the I, Ching. *The killer eats oysters. *The killer wears black. *The killer has a missing tooth. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Castle. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Torn Cloth, Faded Plaque) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Mayor’s Handkerchief; New Suspect: Jonathan Vansickle) *Talk to Mayor Vansickle about his handkerchief at the victim’s castle. *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Castle Plaque; New Crime Scene: Throne Room) *Investigate Throne Room. (Clues: Locked Case, Faded Blueprints, Pile of Bricks) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Crystal Ball; New Suspect: Camilla Waller) *Ask Miss Camilla Waller why she was in the creepy castle. *Examine Faded Blueprints. (Result: Blueprint Details; New Suspect: Nicole Jin) *Ask Nicole Jin about her blueprinting the castle. *Examine Pile of Bricks. (Result: Strange Notes) *Analyze Strange Notes. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer consults the I, Ching) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the piano) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Castle Garden. (Clues: Locked Camera, Katrina River Ashton Note, Torn Prisoner Cloth) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked; New Suspect: Lawrence Peterson) *Talk to Lawrence Peterson about the victim’s murder. (Attribute: Lawrence plays the piano and consults the I, Ching) *Examine Baby’s Note. (Result: Angelica’s Message; New Suspect: Silvano Macerno) *Return Katrina River to Silvano and inform him of the note. (Attribute: Silvano plays the piano) *Examine Torn Prisoner Cloth. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats oysters; New Crime Scene: Castle Drawbridge) *Investigate Castle Drawbridge. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Cloaked Women) *Analyze Photo. (12:00:00) *Confront Nicole Jin about following the victim’s ambitions. (Attribute: Nicole eats oysters, consults the I, Ching and plays the piano) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Smudged Signature) *Examine Smudged Signature. (Result: Jonathan’s Signature) *Ask Jonathan about putting a statue of the Reaper on the victim’s property. (Attribute: Jonathan plays the piano, eats oysters and consults the I, Ching) *Go on to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Silvano from burning his mother’s castle down. (New Crime Scene: Decaying Throne) *Investigate Decaying Throne. (Clues: Locked Tablet, Voodoo Doll) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Camilla’s Hairs) *Confront Camilla about the voodoo doll she made. (Attribute: Camilla plays the piano, consults the I, Ching and eats oysters) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Footage) *Analyze Tablet Footage. (09:00:00) *Confront Lawrence about the documentary he was making of the victim. (Attribute: Lawrence eats oysters) *Investigate Withering Tree. (Clues: Pile of Logs, Bloodstained Knife) *Examine Bloodstained Knife. (Result: Bloody Fibers) *Analyze Bloody Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Pile of Logs. (Result: Cracked Tooth) *Analyze Cracked Tooth. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a missing tooth) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Carry Secrets to the Grave (3/6). (No stars) Carry Secrets to the Grave (3/6) *Ask Silvano how he is. (Reward: Serial Killer's Brooch) *Investigate Castle Garden. (Clue: Garden Hedge) *Examine Garden Hedge. (Result: Bloody Necklace) *Examine Bloody Necklace. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Investigate Throne Room. (Clue: Torn Sheet) *Examine Torn Sheet. (Result: Family Tree) *Analyze Family Tree. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Sibilla Mancini) *Reunite Silvano with Sibilla. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Camilla where she got in touch with PANDORA. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Rotting Bridge. (Clue: Black Bag) *Examine Black Bag. (Result: Blueprints) *Examine Blueprints. (Result: Missile Blueprints) *Analyze Missile Blueprints. (08:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, “not shed a tear”, meaning to not to show any emotion even when something is very sad. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:The Arctic Forest